


Ally The Enemy

by Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan



Category: World War II - Fandom
Genre: Action, Blood, British, Death, Different languages, Enemies, French, Gen, German, Hate, History (Kinda), Pain, Torture, Violence, War, World War II, backstories, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan/pseuds/Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan
Summary: During World War II, when the Germans invaded Poland, the British and French forces declared war to push them back.The Brits and French will do anything to stop the Nazis, and the Germans will do anything to wipe the opposition out.But in a circumstance against all odds, three German soldiers and two British men come to a mutual understanding and find each other fighting side by side to protect the young German boy who doesn’t deserve to be a soldier in an unrelenting war.





	1. The Soldiers

_**Main Characters** _

 

 **William Barnes-** William joined the British Army at age twenty-three, and was appointed Sergeant at twenty-six. He had been in the militia groups as support for three years prior but was advanced due to his skill level. A good friend of his general, he is a loyal and honorable soldier ready to lay down his life to protect others.

 

 **Tristan Brochard-** Tristan Brochard, a twenty-five-year-old French soldier, joined the French Militia at age twenty-three after his older brother Jaq was killed in the war. A quick friend of Will’s, after only knowing him for a day, he makes a great soldier, always having his allies’ backs.

 

 **Corey Marshall-** Corey joined the British Army shortly after he turned twenty, but was kept from the front lines for three years on account of his recklessness. After being disciplined and well trained, Corey was shipped to the front lines in Poland, where he met Will for the first time. Forming an immediate friendship, the two never left each other’s sides after that. A twenty-five-year-old Lance Corporal, Corey’s skill and allegiance has brought him far in this war.

 

 **Maxwell Schindler-** Max never wanted to join the German Nazi forces. He never wanted to fight in any kind of war at all. But in his hometown of Dresden, Germany, he was one of the many young men drafted to fight. The youngest soldier that any of the men in the war had known at only fifteen and a half, Max only wishes the war could end and all the violence would stop.

 

 **Agid Weitz-** Weitz was drafted into the German Nazi forces when he was twenty-five, and was placed in munitions for his first year. But after many battles and proving his worth, Weitz was ranked as a Corporal and put in charge of scouting groups, his discipline and attentiveness playing a role in his efficiency. One of Max’s few friends, he truly cares about him, even if his hard personality implies differently.

 

 **Alfred Hecke-** Hecke was drafted the same year as Weitz at twenty-six. Initially, he was stationed as an air-support pilot. Three years later, he was transferred to the front lines, where he met Weitz and was assigned with him. Hecke, after meeting Max for the first time, immediately felt a responsibility for the boy, and was determined to keep him safe.

 

_**Generals** _

 

 **Generals Aaron Reynolds-** Aaron joined the British Military at twenty-four years old, and after four years of being on the front lines, he was promoted to General after his incredible skill was proven to his leaders. A young and experienced man, Aaron found that becoming a General at age twenty-eight was a great burden, but one he was willing to bear. Forming a quick bond with William when they first met, he saw the same skill in Will as he saw in himself. An impressive leader and strong soldier, Aaron leads his men with great strides.

 

 **Gabriel Lefeuvre-** Lefeuvre, a French soldier, was appointed General at age thirty-six. After a five year campaign as a ground assault Sergeant, started when he was thirty-one, he led his men into battle as their new General, well trained, smart, resourceful, and caring.

 

 **David Reichman-** Reichman, a German radical who upheld the Nazi beliefs strongly, was trained as a soldier from a very young age up to when he was thirty-eight and was made General. His father was an idealist that believed in the superiority of his own culture and thus decided to raise his son the same way. A harsh man who doesn’t care about the cost it takes to prevail, Reichman is one of the more vicious Generals in the war.

 

 **Eric Hans-** A German Lieutenant at age thirty-eight, Hans follows the beliefs of Reichman down to the last nail, often adding some of his own radicals to them. A sadistic man with a hatred towards all who oppose him and a certain fondness for torture of enemy soldiers, he is a threat to those who decide against the beliefs of Reichman and himself.

 

_**Soldiers** _

 

 **Milo Michaux-** A young French soldier, at only eighteen years of age, and a very good friend of Tristan’s. A man with a dream to help those in need, this young soldier has the qualities and skills to make it through the war.

 

 **Remi Dupont-** Remi signed up with the French Forces at age nineteen, then two years later was sent to the front lines with his best friend, Lionel Rodier. A caring and idealistic young man, Remi makes a good soldier ready to protect his brothers.

 

 **Lionel Rodier-** Lionel joined the French Forces at the same time as Remi Dupont, having known each other since childhood. He followed Remi to the front lines at twenty years old, and with the same vision, he stays by his best friend’s side to fight the battle.

 

 **Oliver Clark-** Oliver “Ollie” Clark was drafted into the British Regiment as a seventeen-year-old boy, his skill being one of the things that got him to the front lines. Corey Marshall is like an older brother to him, and he looks up to him for guidance, as unhelpful as it can be sometimes. Will has also coached him through the battles, and Ollie’s admirable kindness makes him a loveable boy to all his friends.

 

 **Foster Curtis-** Foster was brought into the war by his brother, Gray, at nineteen years old. When he barely turned twenty, Foster witnessed his brother’s death before his eyes and was then set on bringing down the Nazi forces. Fighting with strength and valor, this young man makes a valuable soldier for the British.

 **Brad Neilson-** Like Oliver, Brad was drafted when he was seventeen, and like corey, he was watched carefully due to his impulsive recklessness. Will took care to train Brad, keeping him in line, however difficult that may be. Brad’s eagerness often got him in trouble, and before he joined the Army, it had more than once gotten him placed under lock and key. The discipline the army offered was a good change for him, and his behavior certainly improved, although his recklessness never ceased. Despite his faults, Brad is a loyal and brave soldier, fighting for what he thinks is right by his brothers’ sides through the strenuous battle.


	2. The Start Of It All

**Somewhere in Poland, at a British Army Camp...**

 

As the three British soldiers sat crouched in the dugout, covered in cuts and dirt, the oldest turned to the other two. 

Sergeant William Barnes was twenty-six years old and had been with the British Militia for three years now, and he was a strong soldier for sure. Light brown hair and light blue eyes, a strong but still slim build and a certain smile, he was also quite handsome. 

Private Oliver Clark was seventeen, going on eighteen, and had been taken under Will's wing as a new soldier in the war. 

Will's best friend, Corey Marshall, was a Corporal at age twenty-five, having joined the war six months after Will. Short dark brown hair and startling green eyes created a rather handsome aura to him as well. 

Now the three were ducked down in a foxhole on the edge of the encampment, sweaty and scared. 

Oliver let out a deep breath, then met Corey's eyes. "How are we gonna get out of this war, Corey? There's no way we can get past the German forces." He sighed, hanging his head. 

Corey put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "When the French get here, we'll be fine. Right, Will?" He stated, looking up at his friend. 

Will took a deep breath, then nodded. "I guess. I mean, I'm told they'll be here soon. I just hope it's enough to overrun the Germans." He muttered. Just then, another soldier, Private Foster Curtis, came running up, out of breath, then jumped down into the dugout. He met the eyes of the three excitedly. 

"The French are here!" He exclaimed, and the soldiers jumped to their feet, then looked over the edge of the foxhole. French soldiers could be seen marching towards the camp, then one turned his head to see the four, then walked over to them. 

The British men climbed out of the dugout just as the French soldier, a man of about twenty-five years old with dark hair and dark blue eyes, walked up. 

"Bonjour. My name is Tristan Brochard. I am a Corporal here with the French forces to aid the Englishmen in the fight against the Germans." 

Oliver stuck his hand out with a smile, and Tristan shook it. "My name is Clark. Oliver Clark. This is Corey Marshall, Foster Curtis, and William Barnes." He said, gesturing to each man. Will nodded at the Frenchman. 

"Call me Will." He said, and Tristan nodded with a smile as he shook everyone's hands. He pointed back towards the camp. 

"Our commander has requested that I gather the Englishmen so that we may introduce ourselves and formulate a plan." He said, then turned to walk back towards the camp. The four Englishmen shared a gaze, then followed Tristan to the encampment. 

Marshall trotted over to Will, leaning close to whisper. "So now that they're here, the fight will really start, huh? Are you sure? These guys seem a little....green." He commented and Will looked at him with a stern glance. 

"At least we  _have_ their help. And they're not green soldiers, Corey, they've only just now gotten to the frontlines. Of course, they're gonna look new to the field." He answered. 

Corey sighed, frowning. "Maybe...It's just...I dunno."

All the men walked into the camp, where the English General and the French General were talking. 

The British commander, Aaron Reynolds, was a young general, at only thirty-two. He was a strong man, a smart strategist, a great leader, and a good friend of Will's. The French general, Gabriel Lefeuvre, was a thirty-seven-year-old man with a sharp appearance and intelligent aura. 

They both turned when they saw the men approaching, then swept their eyes among all the soldiers gathered. 

Reynolds stepped forward. "Listen up, boys. Now that the French have arrived, we can start to move on the Germans. This is General Lefeuvre," He indicated the other General. "He is now your second commanding officer. You will listen to him, as you will to me." 

He walked over towards William, Corey, and the others. "Tomorrow morning we begin to move towards the German encampment. Only two squads will go first, though. Made of five men each." 

The gathered soldiers started to whisper among themselves about the news, then the General cleared his throat, quieting them. 

"Each squad will have three Brits and two French. I have already chosen two squads, so no clamoring for who gets to go first. I will address those who are going tomorrow in a moment. Squad one will be Milo Michaux, Tristan Brochard, Corey Marshall, Oliver Clark, and William Barnes."

The three British friends looked at each other with grins, then Will caught Tristan's eye, who gave him a slight smirk. 

The General finished telling the other group their members, then turned back to the entire camp. "That will be all. Those who are leaving tomorrow come forward. The rest of you dismissed!" 

The group of five walked forward as some of the other soldiers patted them on the back. 

The French General stepped towards them with his hands behind his back, standing tall. "I want you men to know that tomorrow you will only be scouting ahead, and not launching a full-scale attack. Only engage the enemy if you have to." 

Reynolds stood next to him, nodding. "Sergeant Barnes will be head of the mission. He has proved capable thus far, and he will be in charge of you. Listen to what he has to say, and don't do anything rash." The men all looked at Will, who sighed. 

Corey put his hand on Will's shoulder, shaking his head. "Will, I know what you're thinkin'. What happened to Brad wasn't your fault. Just because you were the head of the mission last time we lost a soldier that doesn't mean it was on you. Neilson was a reckless kid, and it was not your doing. You need to let that go and think about our mission now." He nudged Will with his shoulder then grinned. "Just remember, Will. I got your back." 

Will nodded, then turned away. Reynolds looked over the men again. "Report here tomorrow morning. 4:45 sharp. Get all your gear ready tonight. Dismissed." 

The men slowly walked away, trickling back to their tents. Tristan walked over to Will, then stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Will turned around, and Tristan raised his eyebrow. 

"William, is there something wrong?" He asked, and Will sighed, then looked up. 

"Yeah. It's just...something happened about a month back, and I lost a soldier while we were out in the field. I was the one in charge, so I felt responsible. I just don't want it to happen again." He said sullenly, and Tristan shook his head. 

"It won't, Will. We'll all be fine. We're all strong soldiers." Will nodded, then looked towards the barracks. 

"Get some sleep, Tristan. We need to get moving in the morning." He told, and Tristan met his eyes with a smile. 

"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story has actually sprung from a play that I wrote. This was originally in a playwright format, but recently I thought I should turn it into a full story. And after doing so, I thought, 'Hell, all of my other stories are about war, this is a good one, why not publish it.'
> 
> So I present to you an original creation that was once acted out by my crew (And got an A+).
> 
> All of you, enjoy "Ally The Enemy".


	3. Encounter

The next morning, the five soldiers were suited up and ready to move out. Many of their friends had come to wish them good luck, then the other group walked up. Foster Curtis and two French men, Remi Dupont and Lionel Rodier, stop in front of the five. 

Foster smirked. "Man, I wish I was going with you guys. I need to keep an eye on you." He winked at Oliver, who shoved him away with a grin. 

Dupont walked to Tristan. "Be careful mon ami," He said, and Rodier nodded. 

"Be sure to leave some fights for us, Brochard." He said, and Tristan met his friend's eyes with a smile, then turned to his squad. 

Will walked up in front of them all. "Okay, boys, listen up. We're only going in for a report. Try not to draw too much attention, and keep close. Understand?" He asked, and the men all nodded, then looked behind Will to see General Reynolds walk up. 

He put his hand on Will's shoulder, making the young man turn. He sighed. "Will, I know you're nervous because of what happened with Neilson. But just take it easy, and you won't have a thing to worry about." 

Will nodded slowly. "Yes, sir." 

Aaron gave him a smile, then Will snapped at his squad, and they all walked towards the edge of the camp, then stopped. They turned back to give a salute, then ran down towards the enemy lines.

 

**3 hours later**

Will and Tristan walked at the front of the squad, looking around, fingers on triggers. They were far beyond the German lines. Milo, Oliver, and Corey walked behind them, all on edge. 

Oliver bit his lip nervously. "When do you think we're going to see some of the Germans? We're really far into their territory." He stated, and Corey smirked. 

"Ollie, relax. When we  _do_ come across the Germans, we're gonna take 'em out. Right, Will?" He confirmed and Will looked over his shoulder slightly. 

"Try to listen, Corey. We engage  _only_ if they see us! You heard Reynolds." He told, and Tristan frowned

Milo sighed, walking up to Tristan. "Tristan, are you sure that there are even any German camps around this area?" He asked, and Tristan shrugged, turning to answer. 

"I don't know. I just-" 

Corey shook Will's shoulder, pointing ahead. Will looked up to see a few German soldiers sitting against some trees. Will held up his hand, stopping everyone. 

He turned to them with a hushed voice. "Okay, listen up. We're here to get information on the Germans. Looks like these are some of their scouts. But we can't waste time killing them. Unless they start firing at us, don't engage them." He ordered, and the men nodded.

They started to walk slowly around the area when one of the German soldiers got up, walking over to another sitting on the ground. He was very young compared to the other. 

"Oy, hast du das Essen?" The older asked the younger, who shook his head. 

"Nein. Weitz hat es. Er packte alles." 

Ollie looked to the side at Will with a raised eyebrow. "What are they saying?" He whispered, and Corey rolled his eyebrows. 

"They're speaking German, Ollie. We're not going to be able to understand them." He remarked. 

Then a third German soldier walked over from the tree line and handed a bag to the first soldier. He pulled out a piece of bread, then handed it to the younger. 

"Hier gehst du, Schindler." He said, and the young boy nodded. 

"Danke, Hecke." 

The two older soldiers walked away, leaving the youngest soldier to eat. The five men still hid behind the bushes, watching. 

Will rubbed his chin. "So, as far as I can tell, his name is Schindler," he pointed to the youngest. "And those two are Weitz and Hecke." He pointed at the other two. 

Tristan nodded. "Oui. I believe you are correct." 

Corey shrugged his shoulders. "What do we do?" He asked, and Oliver narrowed his eyes. 

"I say we give them a piece of our minds!" He stated, finger hovering over the trigger of his gun. 

Will shook his head. "NO! I already told you. We only shoot if they shoot fir-" 

The German soldier Hecke looked up, then his eyes widened when he saw the five soldiers. "Achtung! Feindliche Soldaten!" He shouted, and Weitz grabbed his gun, jumping up. Schindler looked up from still eating his bread, then his eyes widened. 

Weitz glared at the men. "Dummkopfs!" He raised his gun, and Tristan turned to the men. 

"They know we're here, no point in not shooting." He stated, and Milo, Corey, and Oliver nodded. Will hesitated, biting his lip. Milo stepped out from behind the bush, gun raised. 

"Allemand sales!" He shouted, Tristan and Corey at his back. Hecke and Weitz raised their guns at them, and Oliver looked over at Will. 

"Come on, Will! We can go around the side and surprise them!" He said, starting around the bush. Will reached out his hand to grab Oliver. 

"No, Ollie! Wait!" He shouted, eyes wide. Weitz then turned and saw Oliver, then his lips curled up in a devious grin. He raised his gun and fired. Will watched in horror as the bullet hit Ollie, and the young boy screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. 

Corey spun around, eyes widen. 

"OLLIE!" He screeched. 

Will turned to his team, then pointed at Ollie. "Get him out of there! Corey, you're with me!" He ordered, and Tristan and Milo ran over to Ollie. Corey and Will turned their guns on the Germans and started to fire. 

Hecke met Weitz's eye. "Töte sie!" They fired back as Schindler watched with wide eyes, terrified. He then jumped up and ran to Weitz' tugging his sleeve. 

"Halt! Hör auf, bitte! Ich will das nicht!" He pleaded and Will observed the child with a raised eyebrow. 

"He's trying to stop them from fighting..." He muttered to himself. "Why would a kid who doesn't want to fight be out here in the war?" 

Corey then glanced to the side to see Schindler. His eyes narrowed, and he raised his gun. 

Will turned. "NO! STOP!" He yelled, but Corey shook his head. 

"These bloody pricks shot Ollie! My best friend, Will! They'll feel my pain." He growled, then fired his gun. 

Schindler screamed in agony as the bullet tore into him, then fell to the ground. Hecke and Weitz turned around to find their teammate, but Schindler had fallen down down a bank, out of their view. They then looked around nervously at the French and British soldiers aiming guns at them. 

Will turned to Tristan and Milo. "Take Oliver back towards camp. Patch him up as best you can, but get him back there. We'll meet you later." He ordered, and Tristan raised his eyebrow. 

"Vraiment? Are you sure?" 

Will nodded, and Tristan sighed, turning to Milo. 

"Allons-y, Michaux." Then he turned to Will again. "We will get him back safely, Barnes." They then turned back the way they came, carrying the young wounded soldier. 

Corey and Will turned their guns back towards the Germans. 

Corey gritted his teeth. "I say we kill these Nazis right here, right now." He growled, and Weitz's eyes widened. 

"Nein! Nein! Schießen nicht!" He exclaimed, and Hecke put his hands up, matching Weitz. 

"Töte uns nicht!" He pleaded, and Corey glanced at Will with a raised eyebrow. 

"What did they say?" He asked, and Weitz stepped forward slightly. 

"Bitte, don't kill us." He said, and both British men's eyes widened. 

"You can speak English?!" Corey exclaimed, and Hecke nodded. 

"Ja. Please do not kill us. Yes, we are your enemies, but we do not mean any harm." He said, and Corey's eyes narrowed. 

"You shot my best friend!" He yelled, and Weitz put his hands up again. 

"I am sorry! We did it in defense. I did not mean to shoot your friend." He told. Corey gritted his teeth, then Will put his hand on Corey's shoulder, staring at him. Corey sighed, then lowered his gun. 

Hecke glared at him. "YOU shot Schindler!" He stated angrily, and Corey raised his eyebrow. 

"Who?" He wondered, and Will shrugged. 

"I think he means the youngest." He guessed, then Hecke and Weitz looked around. 

"Where is he?!" Weitz questioned. None of the men had seen the young boy fall. Will clenched his fists, then set his jaw. 

"I'll find him." He said, and Weitz, Hecke, and Corey all looked at him with wide eyes. 

Corey stared at him. "Wait, really?" 

Hecke raised his eyebrow. "Why?" 

Will sighed, then hung his head. "Because he's young, and he reminds me of someone who I once knew. He was hurt, too, and I didn't have a chance to save him." He explained quietly, and Corey's eyes widened. 

He put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Will, is this about Brad? I don't want to keep telling you, but it wasn't your fault. But...if this will help you, then..." 

Will nodded, then turned to the Germans. "Marshall here will stay with you two. Your names are....?" 

The first stepped forward, a tall, broad-shouldered man with light green eyes. "Mein name is Alfred Hecke." He said, and the other, slightly shorter and skinnier with bright blue eyes nodded at them. 

"I am Agid Weitz." 

Corey bit his lip, meeting their eyes. "Okay, I'm Corey Marshall, and this is William Barnes." He then turned to Will. "Be careful." 

Will nodded with a grin, putting his hand on Corey's shoulder. "I always am." He said, then he walked past the soldiers into the brush behind the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not going to give translations for all the German in the story, but if you really ARE curious as to what they're saying, comment, and I will personally answer for you.


	4. New Allies

As Will walked through the brush, having just left the campsite, he sighed, thinking only of the young soldier that Corey had shot. 

"Dammit...I hope he's okay...His friends really seemed like they needed to find him. He looked so young..." He muttered, thinking out loud. Will then stopped and leaned against a tree. He hung his head as he thought back to a month ago.

 

**One month earlier, Polish woodland...**

_Two men ran through the forest, one eighteen and the other twenty-six. The younger was Brad Neilson, a reckless and irrational boy, whilst the other, William Barnes, was the strategic and responsible one._

_Brad looked over at Will. "Hey, we need to go! They're right on our tails!" He yelled and Will glanced to the side with annoyed eyes._

_"I know, Brad. I can hear them just as well as you! Now just keep running!" He shouted, then a barrage of gunfire behind them made them dive for cover. Brad turned his head to Will, who was hiding behind a tree just like him._

_"Will, what do we do? They have us pinned. We can't run, we'll just be easy targets." He said quietly with a heavy breath._

_Will frowned. "Listen. We can get through this. But we have to be smart about it. They know we've taken down behind the trees, but they can't get a clear shot." He stated, then Brad smirked._

_"But WE could." He remarked, and Will shook his head._

_"No, Brad, that's too risky. What if-"_

_Brad ignored him, loading his gun, then looked out around the tree. His gaze turned back to Will for a moment, then he stood up._

_Will's head shook again. "Neilson! Get down!" He ordered, but Brad ignored him once again. He leaned out from behind the tree, raising his gun._

_Suddenly a round of shots sounded, and Brad shouted in surprise and pain as three shots hit him in the chest. Will's eyes flew open as his friend fell to the ground._

_"BRAD!"_

_He started towards the young man, then t_ _he sound of German soldiers shouting drew closer, and Will bit his lip, then ran off._

_**~** _

 

Will looked around, still searching for the young boy that reminded him so much of Brad. Then he saw a tinge of red on a tree as if someone had rubbed a bloody hand on it. He walked further, looking around, then his eye caught something. 

A grey shape through the brush. 

Pushing through the bushes, he then saw the uniform of the German soldiers, and the young boy sprawled on the ground, unmoving. Will ran over to him, bending down next to him. He gently put his hand on the boy's shoulder, then rolled him onto his back.

The boy groaned, holding his hand on his stomach, blood dripping through his fingers. His eyes slowly opened, then grew wide when he saw Will. He scooted back. 

"Wer bist du?!" He exclaimed and Will put his hands up in a non-threatening way. 

"It's okay. My name is William Barnes. Are you Schindler?" He asked calmly, and the young boy nodded slowly with caution. 

Will met his eyes. "Can you speak English?" He asked, and the young boy nodded again. 

"Ja..." He replied softly, and Will sighed. The boy met his eye. "Mein name is Max Schindler." He told, and Will nodded. 

"Yes. Your team is looking for you. I'm here to help you." He said, and Max raised his eyebrow. 

"Why?" He asked, and Will hung his head. 

"Because you remind me of someone who was very close to me, and who I lost." He explained, and Max groaned, holding his hand tighter on his stomach. 

"So...so you want to help an enemy soldier?" He wondered, and Will took a deep breath, then nodded. 

He then raised his gaze to Max. "Max, why would a young kid like you be out here on the front lines when you don't want to fight?" He asked, and Max tilted his head. 

"What do you mean?" 

Will shrugged. "Well, I saw how you reacted when the fight started. You were trying to get your teammates to stop fighting. Why are you out here?" He asked, and Max turned his head away. 

"I did not want to come out here. But back in Dresden, my home, I was drafted. They took any young boy they could who was able to help. Even me and I am only fifteen." He said, and Will's eyes widened when he learned the boy's age. He then frowned. 

"So how did you end up on the front lines? They normally only send the older soldiers." He questioned, and Max sighed. 

"Well, our commander, General Reichman, sent us out because he needed scouts. He sent me because I am small and fast. But, you said they only send older soldiers. Yet on your team, you had a boy who looked only a little bit older than me." He noticed, and Will nodded, then sighed. 

"Yes. Oliver Clark. We call him Ollie. He's only two years older than you. Seventeen. Almost eighteen. But he was sent out by my commander, General Reynolds because he knows what Ollie is capable of. But now he's hurt, like you. Two of my teammates took him back to camp, but my friend is with your team now. They're worried about you." He told the young boy, whose eyes widened, then he smiled subtly. 

"They really  _do_ care." He said quietly, and Will nodded. 

"Let's get you back." He lifted Max to his feet, then let the boy lean his weight against him. The bullet wound in Max's stomach was gradually getting worse, bleeding more. 

Will knew, but didn't say out loud, that Max had limited time. He had to help him, fast. 

They started to walk back towards camp together, but Max stumbled, holding his stomach with a moan of pain. 

Will shook his head with a frown. "We can't do this this way. You can't walk, you're hurt too bad." He said, then he picked Max up in his arms, the German child holding onto him tightly. Will carried him back through the brush, holding him close as he pushed his way through branches and briars.

 

**_Back at the Campsite..._ **

The three soldiers, two German and one Brit, sat around a small campfire they had made after it started to get dark. Weitz sat leaning his elbow on his knee, resting his chin in his cupped hand. 

"Verdammt! I hope Schindler is okay." He swore, and Hecke hung his head. 

"How could we not have protected him?!" He muttered. 

Corey glanced up from stoking the fire, then sat back against a log. "How old is Schindler, anyway?" He asked curiously, and Hecke sighed, resting his arms on his knees. 

"He's only a wee spritzen. Only fifteen years old." He revealed, and Corey's eyes grew wide, leaning forward. 

"They sent a kid that young out to the front lines? Why the hell would they do  _that_?!" He exclaimed, and Weitz shrugged. 

"Our leader, General Reichman, thought Schindler's skill would be helpful. He's fast, and he can track. But I thought that, too," He said, meeting Corey's gaze. "He IS too young. But Reichman wouldn't have it. Our friend, Erhard Schulz, back at the base, was on the side of the general, too. He thought that Schindler's skills should be used to the German's advantage, never even once considering the risk it would have on Max." He explained, and Corey raised his eyebrow. 

"Is that his name? Schindler's, I mean. Is his name Max?" He asked, and Hecke nodded. Weitz kicked at a stick next to the fire, shaking his head. 

"We should have protected him..." 

Corey reached over and put a comforting hand on Weitz's shoulder. Then a rustling in the bushes behind them made Corey and Weitz both spring for their guns. They held them at the ready as the bush was pushed aside, then immediately lowered them. 

Will walked into the campsite, carrying an unconscious Max. Weitz and Hecke's eyes both widened, and they jumped up. Will carried Max over to the campfire, then laid him down against a log. 

Corey stared at Max with wide eyes, his gaze locked on the boy's blood-soaked uniform. 

"...Shit..." He muttered quietly, then stood up and walked away a bit. 

Will kept his hand on Max's shoulder. "He lost a lot of blood. He passed out as I was carrying him back." He met Weitz and Hecke's eyes determinedly. "We need to do something, and fast." He told, then Weitz jumped up, ran over to his pack, and started rifling through for supplies. 

Hecke looked up at Will with a slight smile. "Danke. You have saved our friend." He thanked, and Will nodded, returning the smile. 

"Of course. Bitte." He said, upon which Hecke grinned. Will stood up, looking around, then his eyes fell on Corey sitting on a log on the edge of the campsite, in the dark, facing away. Will slowly walked over towards him, then stopped a few feet behind. 

"Corey...?" He started to say as Corey threw a rock into the woods, then hung his head. 

"I shot him, Will." He said softly, and Will stopped, then walked to kneel down next to his friend. Corey looked up to Will, eyes full of despair. "He's only fifteen....and I almost killed him..." He murmured. Will shook his head. 

"Corey, don't do that to yourself. You didn't know that-" 

"THAT HE WAS A KID?! I DIDN'T CARE, WILL! I JUST SAW HIM AS A NAZI, SO I SHOT HIM! HOW CAN I DEAL WITH KNOWING THAT I ALMOST KILLED HIM?!" He yelled, making Weitz and Hecke look up from wrapping a cloth around Max's stomach. Their gazes switched between the two British men, then watched as Corey shoved Will away. 

"Will, just...don't. I didn't even flinch. Didn't bat an eye. I  _knew_ he was a kid, Will. But that didn't stop me from shooting him. Now tell me, what in the hell could make that okay?" He demanded roughly, spinning around to glare at Will, who leaned back a bit. 

"Corey, I'm sorry. I just-" 

Corey shook his head, then shoved his friend back again. "Leave me alone, Will." He turned back around to stare into the dark woods, and Will sighed. He stood up and started to walk over towards the fire where Hecke, Weitz, and Max remained. He stopped, giving a glance over his shoulder at his friend, then let out a despairing sigh as he turned back. 

Sitting down by the fire, he looked up at Weitz. "How is he?" He asked, nodding at Max. 

Weitz turned his gaze to the young boy, then back up to Will. "He did lose a lot of blood, yes, but he will live." He answered, then Hecke scooted closer to Will, then nodded towards Corey. 

"What about your friend? Is he okay?" He asked quietly, and Will sighed. 

"He...he blames himself for what happened to Max. He's the one who shot him, and he's mad because he didn't even think about it, no remorse. But now he's beating himself up inside, knowing he almost killed him." Will explained, and Weitz sighed. 

"Well, I'm the one who shot your friend. I feel the same way." He remarked, and Will raised his eyebrow. 

"You're the one who shot Oliver? Man, Corey was so mad. He was like a brother to Ollie. He took care of him. That's why he just blew up when it happened." He told, and Weitz nodded. 

"Die höchste Kunst des Krieges ist es, den Feind ohne Kämpfe ze unterwerfen." He stated, and Will raised his eyebrow in complete confusion. 

"What?" 

Hecke leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "It's a quote. 'The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.' At the moment, that seems to be the truest statement of all." He voiced, and the three looked at each other silently, then down to Max, who groaned in pain, eyes still closed. 

Will sighed. "Would that if it were that easy." He murmured, and Weitz nodded in agreement. 

"I'm afraid our leaders do not see it that way. As well as most of the other soldiers. They believe in the philosophy, 'shoot to kill, kill to win.'" He said, and Will leaned his chin on his fist, sighing heavily. 

"I wish we had never gotten into this war..." He uttered, and the two Germans nodded in agreement. 

Hecke put his hand on Max's shoulder, then looked up. "He's holding fine and will stay stable. We should get some sleep." He stated, Weitz agreeing with a nod. 

Will turned to look back at his friend. "Hey, Corey. Come over to the campfire and get some sleep." He called, but Corey hunched his shoulders, staring straight ahead, ignoring Will. Will sighed and turned back to the campfire, slumping down against a log. 

The flickering light of the flames cast shadows upon the faces of the four soldiers, and they all leaned back against the logs. It was quiet for a moment, then Weitz took a breath. 

"Danke, William." He said quietly, and Will turned to face him, propping himself up on his elbow. 

"What for?" He asked, and Weitz looked over at Hecke, who was already asleep next to Max. He then glanced back to Will. 

"For giving us a chance, and for saving our friend. He doesn't deserve to die on the battlefield. So I am in debt to you." He voiced with respect, and Will nodded slowly. 

"Bitte, Weitz. I will always give men a chance who do not wish to fight. Even if those men are Nazis. Now let us get some rest, and we can talk in the morning." He said tiredly. 

Weitz yawned, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. 

Will laid back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the stars for a moment. He then closed his eyes, took a long, slow breath, and let himself drift off to sleep.


	5. The New Mission Ahead

**British and French Base**

**21:17:31 hours**

In the infirmary ward, Tristan stood leaning against a pole with his arms crossed, looking at Oliver laid in a cot, eyes closed. Curtis knelt on the ground beside the bed, holding Ollie's hand. 

He closed his eyes, hanging his head. "C'mon, Ollie. You can't leave me yet. Not yet, buddy. It's not your time..." He whispered, and Tristan clenched his jaw, closing his eyes. Then a hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes to see Milo staring at him, eyes soft and understanding. 

"Tristan, the generals want to talk to us." He said, and Tristan let out a breath, turning to him. 

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting." He remarked. They both walked out of the infirmary tent, through the open area, and over to the official's tent. Lifting the flap, they walked inside. 

Both Generals, Lefeuvre and Reynolds, looked up then turn to face them. Reynolds crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow. 

"So. I sent out five of you boys, and only three of you return, one in critical condition. What happened, and where are my other two men?" He asked, and Lefeuvre met Tristan's gaze. 

"Brochard, you are free to speak to the general." he permissed, and Tristan nodded. He put his hands behind his back, glanced over at Milo, then took a deep breath.

"We were on patrol, then we came across some German scouts. We were not going to engage, but they spotted us and started shooting. We engaged them, and Oliver was hit. Barnes told us to get him out of there, and that they would meet up with us back at camp. I don't know what happened to them, but I know that there were only three German scouts. Two older, and one young boy. I have no intel on where they are." He explained, hanging his head. 

Reynolds sighed, and Lefeuvre put his hand on his shoulder. "Aaron, we will find them. I know that you have a strong connection with Sergeant Barnes." He said, and Reynolds turned away, running his fingers through his hair. 

He then turned to face Milo. "What sector were you all in when this went down?" He questioned, and Milo thought for a moment, then pointed to the sectioned map on the wall. 

"I believe it was Sector Nine, sir." He reported, and Reynolds nodded, then spun to Lefeuvre. 

"Gather the men who were going out tomorrow. We have a new mission for them. They're going to Sector Nine to find my men." He determined, and Lefeuvre nodded along with Tristan and Milo, then the two exited the tent. 

As they walked back towards the barracks, they heard a shout and looked up to see Remi Dupont, Lionel Rodier, and Foster Curtis running up to them. 

Lionel raised his eyebrow. "I heard about what happened. Are Marshall and Barnes really missing?" He asked worriedly, and after Milo and Tristan shared a gaze, Milo nodded. 

"Yeah. They're missing. But the General said that the group that was going out tomorrow is now going to Sector Nine to find them." He told, and the other three soldiers all looked at each other with wide eyes. 

Remi swung his gaze to Milo. "That's our group. Foster, Lionel and I were headed out real early tomorrow morning towards Sector Three. I guess we're going to Sector Nine instead to find your friends." He said, and Foster pointed at Milo and Tristan. 

"You two should go and get some rest. You really look like Hell." He observed, and Tristan smirked. 

"Good luck out there tomorrow. Be careful." He wished. Milo and Rodier exchanged a hug as Dupont shook Tristan's hand. 

Tristan then turned to Curtis. "Find the men who shot your best friend." He said, and Curtis set his eyes. 

"You know I will." He said determinedly. 

Tristan and Milo gave one last wave as they walked back towards their barracks. They entered their quarters and each laid down on their bunk. 

Milo turned to the side, looking at Tristan. "I hope that Marshall and Barnes are okay." He said, and Tristan took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Barnes is a smart man. He's strong and resourceful. If anyone knows what to do, he does. Now let's get some rest." He said, and Milo nodded, closing his eyes. 

Tristan let out a stressed breath, then let his exhaustion take him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, yes, due to the fact that, remember, this was in play format. It was basically a connecting scene, and therefore is a short chapter when turned to a story.  
> But anyway, let me know what you all think so far, and have fun reading!


	6. Missing In Action

**German Territory**

**06:13:25 hours**

Will laid sleeping against the log, matching Hecke and Max on the other side of the ashy charcoaled campfire. 

Then someone shook his shoulder hard, waking him from his dreams. 

"Will, get up! Schnell!" They stressed, and Will slowly opened his eyes to see Weitz crouching next to him. He groaned tiredly, blinking back the mottled sunlight shining through the trees. 

"What? What is it?" He asked groggily, and Weitz stared at him with wide eyes. 

"It's Marshall! He's gone!" He exclaimed, and Will immediately sat up, wide-eyed. 

"What do you mean, he's  _gone_?!" He shouted, and Weitz shook his head. 

"When I woke up this morning, I got up and looked to see where he was. He wasn't there, so I searched a bit around the camp, but he's gone, William." He said straightly. 

Hecke sat up behind them, yawning, then turned to look at the two men. He then saw the stricken looks on their faces, and he raised his eyebrow in concern. 

"Was ist los mit dir?" He asked, and Weitz let out a deep breath. 

"Marshall is missing." He informed, making Hecke's eyes grow huge. 

"What?! What do you mean? Where did he go?" He wondered as Will stood up. 

"I don't know, but I intend to find him." He said, then Weitz rose to his feet next to him. 

"I will help you." He said determinedly, and Will raised his eyebrow. 

"Are you sure?" He asked curiously, and Weitz nodded. 

"Ja. You helped us to find our friend. I will help you." He then looked over at Hecke and Max, then sighed. "I need you to watch over Max, Alfred." He asked of his friend, and Hecke looked down at the young boy laid next to him, then up to his ally with a nod. 

"I will, Agid. Be careful." He warned, and Weitz walked over to him, outstretching his hand to shake Hecke's. 

"Viel Glück, Mein Freund. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein." Hecke wished, and Weitz met him with a smile. 

"Meine Kraft Kommt von dir. Ich sehe dich auf der anderen Seite." He responded, then he turned to run to Will. 

They both grabbed their bags, checked and loaded their guns, then gave one last look at Hecke and Max before running off into the woods.

 

**25 minutes later...**

The two walked carefully through the brush, their fingers on the triggers of their guns. Weitz walked closer to Will, then raised his eyebrow. 

"What do you think happened to him?" He asked slowly, and Will sighed. 

"Honestly? I think he just got up and left. He couldn't stand to see what he had done to Max. Yes, he felt remorse about what he had done, but the guilt of how he did it without a second thought is what was killing him." He explained, and Weitz nodded silently, then glanced back at Will. 

"What will he do now?" He questioned, and Will shook his head, lowering his gun slightly. 

"I've known Corey for three years, and I know that he's a bit impulsive and reckless, but he's also a good man. He might have headed back towards the base, but I just have this feeling that...I don't know..." He trailed off, frowning. 

Weitz looked away, then turned his gaze up a bit, then his eyes widened. 

He immediately shoved Will down to the ground and ducked behind a bush, breathing hard. Will's eyes were wide as he stared at Weitz. 

"Why'd you do that?! What the hell is it?" He asked in a demanding whisper, and Weitz shook his head, putting his finger to his lips. 

"It's one of the German camps. My side of the war. If they see you, they'll shoot you immediately. But...I think I might have a good idea of what happened to Marshall..." He voiced dismally, and Will raised his eyebrow, glancing up at Weitz, whose gaze was locked on the camp, wide-eyed. 

Will shook his head. "What?" He whispered, but Weitz merited no response. He silently pointed into the camp, and Will raised his head slightly, just enough to be able to see into the German encampment. 

His eyes grew doubly as wide. 

A bit to the side of the camp, a man was tied to a cross-like structure, being beaten by the Nazis. 

Covered in cuts, bruises, and blood, the sight made Will's throat close up and his heart stop. He took a shaky breath, his voice raspy. 

"Corey..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another short chapter, but one that creates a fair bit of suspense and leads to the best part of the story, in my perspective.  
> But the end leaves off on a very sudden change, my favorite way to end chapters if you've read any of my other stories.  
> But I'll let you all wait in suspense for me to post the next chapter.  
> HAVE FUN!!


End file.
